A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has many advantages of a thin body, power saving, no radiation, etc., and is widely used in, such as: a liquid crystal TV, a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a computer screen or a laptop screen, etc., thereby occupying a dominant status in the flat panel display field.
An Active Thin Film Transistor-LCD (TFT-LCD) is the most popular LCD in the mainstream market at present, and according to different liquid crystal drive manners, may be roughly divided into: a Twisted Nematic (TN) or a Super Twisted Nematic (STN) type, an In-Plane Switching (IPS) type, and a Vertical Alignment (VA) type. The VA type of LCD has an extremely high contrast in comparison with other types of LCDs, and is very widely used in a large size display, e.g., a TV and so on. Furthermore, a High Vertical Alignment (HVA) type is an important branch in the VA mode.
A liquid crystal display device generally includes a housing, a liquid crystal panel and a Backlight module, the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module being disposed in the housing. A structure of the liquid crystal panel is mainly constituted by a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate), a Color Filter Substrate (CF Substrate), and a Liquid Crystal Layer configured between the two substrates; and an operation principle thereof is to control a rotation of liquid crystal molecules of the Liquid Crystal Layer by applying a driving voltage to two sheets, e.g., pixel electrodes of the TFT Substrate and a common electrode of the CF Substrate, and to generate a picture by refracting light of the Backlight module.
When an alignment is performed, since the pixel electrodes is connected with each other, the voltage is caused to be abnormal, resulting in an abnormal alignment of liquid crystal light. At the beginning of establishing an electric field, when the voltage rises to about 2.0V, a domain segmentation “vortex” appears between the pixel electrodes (as shown in FIG. 1); under normal circumstances, the domain segmentation “vortex” may slowly spread to the entire pixel electrodes; however, since the pixel electrodes on the array substrate are connected, when there is an electric field around boundaries of the pixel electrodes, and a strength of the electric field is not significantly different, the domain segmentation “vortex” may also appear at connections of the pixel electrodes, and the domain segmentation may be affected and is not completed, thereby causing the alignment to have a disordered domain (vortex) phenomenon.